


give all my heart to you

by peachjuho



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Devil Kang Chanhee | Chani, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachjuho
Summary: in a world with guardian angels, hwiyoung is stuck with a guardian demon.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: SO BEAUTIFUL FLASH ROUND





	give all my heart to you

**Author's Note:**

> rated T for slight suggestive humour(?)
> 
> title lifted from [so beautiful](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2016/12/sf9-beautiful-neowa-hamggelamyeon)
> 
> tropes: notes, meal, taken care of

_ Food in the fridge, love you! _

Hwiyoung sighs at the note. There’s a heaviness in his heart that sinks into his stomach. Just this week, it’ll be his fourth night home alone.

“Again?”

He looks up. It’s his guardian… devil, for lack of a better term. He definitely wasn’t an angel - he lacked the obvious signs of it, like the white wings and the glowing aura. Chani would disagree, saying that the stereotypical angel is actually harmful and biased against devils, probably for the fun of it. (Yes, Hwiyoung did just say Chani would argue for the sake of arguing.)

“Yeah.”

Studying his fingers, he suddenly finds them to be the most fascinating thing he’s ever encountered. It’s easier to pretend Chani doesn’t exist sometimes, only because he seems to enjoy being difficult to Hwiyoung. Sometimes it’s nice to know that someone does care for him, even if they are contract-bound by your deceased grandparent. (Why Hwiyoung’s grandmother thought it’d be a great idea to appeal to the king of hell for a devil to guard her only grandchild, he has no idea.)

“Have you eaten?”

Hwiyoung shakes his head. Then the question pops up in his head. When was the last time he actually ate? It’s a good point, actually. Right now it’s the afternoon. He hasn’t had lunch yet. He didn’t eat this morning. Yesterday he skipped dinner. Lunch? He had toast, didn’t he? Does that actually count as a meal though?

“Time to eat.”

“Don’t feel like eating.”

“Don’t care. I’ll shove it in your mouth and force you to swallow.”

Smirking, Hwiyoung raises a brow.

“Kinky.”

Chani glares at him, crossing his arms.

“Don’t test me, Kim.”

It’s four in the morning.

Hwiyoung rubs his eyes, wondering if sheer willpower is enough to power him through his assignment. There’s a void in his chest telling him it probably isn’t enough. Why does he even try?

“You should sleep.”

Chani appears, hovering just beyond his periphery. The devil reclines on Hwiyoung’s bed and lays in it. He ignores Chani steadfastly, keeping his fingers on his keyboard and eyes on the screen.

“Sleep is for the weak.”

“Which is what you are, as a puny human. Though right now your posture is terrible, you look like a gremlin.”

“Just student things.”

The devil blinks at him, unfazed. Then again, Chani was never one to force a laugh at jokes, and what he’d said barely could barely pass as one. On the other hand, Chani was a lot funnier than he was, even though it didn’t seem like he intends to be. (Demons probably have some kind of look-serious-no-emotions protocol.)

An ominous presence lurks over his shoulder.

“You’re always full of nonsense.”

“Reverse uno.”

“Hwiyoung, I won’t hesitate-”

“I have the power of God and Anime on my side.”

“Is this allowed?”

It occurs to him that he hasn’t seen Chani in a while.

Hwiyoung is alone at home. He’s ordered his food, waiting for it to be on his way, and everything in the house is in order. Nothing’s different.

The thud as he falls onto his couch suggests otherwise - resounding in the unusual silence. He’s gotten used to Chani popping up in the most unexpected times. Closing his eyes, he lets himself sink into it. It’s strange though how and why he does, and Hwiyoung still hasn’t worked it out. Maybe if he wishes or tries hard enough… 

There’s a funny feeling in his heart, a hollowness, almost as if… he… dare he say it? He does. He misses the devil, damn it all.

“You’ve been taking care of yourself well. I’m proud.”

Chani turns his head to look down at Hwiyoung resting on his shoulder.

Their eyes meet.

Shock. Joy. Worry. Confusion. Everything at once is too much until Hwiyoung starts to feel nothing at all. His heart is so full of affection, it bursts at the seams and overflows into the wetness of his eyes.

“I’m not a kid.”

There’s a small smile on Chani’s face.

“And yet I always have to take care of you.”

"I missed you."

"I can tell."

Hwiyoung sniffles.

“Can you promise to stay with me forever?”

Chani reaches up his one hand to hold his cheek, the other finding that it fits like a puzzle piece in Hwiyoung’s hand.

“I’ll be by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> was struggling a little so decided to do tiny snapshots of this universe ;; i think i've done an okay job in portraying my ideas though? so i'm keen to see if anyone picks up on them!
> 
> the line 'you're full of nonsense' is something chani said about hwiyoung in the mv making
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
